1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gear shift unit for an automated manual transmission, in more detail, a technology making it possible to implement shifting and selecting operations with one motor.
2. Description of Related Art
AMTs (Automated Manual Transmission) have mechanism with the same configuration as manual transmissions of the related art, but improve convenience of drivers by using not the force of drivers, but force of an actuator, for shifting.
Since AMTs have the advantage of providing drivers with convenience making them as if they drives vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission, without loss of power due to the torque converter of automatic transmission or cost for developing a new transmission, because they use existing manual transmissions without replacing the transmissions. Therefore, it is the main technical concern how to implement shifting and selecting operations.
It is preferable to implement selecting and shifting operations with a simple configuration using fewer parts even in the automated manual transmission and it is required to have appropriate operability and response.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.